Bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort
by lorenina
Summary: drabbles Historias sin relación sobre los mortífagos y sus desventuradas víctimas. La única ley, es la del Señor Oscuro. viñeta 11 Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad
1. Que Rodolphus se ocupe

_Bueno, este es mi primer drabble y creo que tiene exactamente 100 palabas. Al menos, eso decía la herramienta de word.  
_

Que Rodolphus se ocupe  


Era una criatura extraña que captaba todas sus atenciones. Estaba encerrada en una celda, la más estrecha, la más incómoda, y allí estaba riendo. No una risa maníaca, como si, realmente, se lo estuviera pasando bien.

- Quizá se lo esté pasando bien- comentó Bella.

La miraba entre con repulsión y estupefacción.

Lo de aquella niña no era normal.

Hablaba sola, se reía sola… y siempre parecía que estaba acompañada. Bella tenía la certeza de que sería imposible quebrarla y extraerle alguna información.

- Que Rodolphus se ocupe- dijo Voldemort.

Bella lo miró, asustada, pero luego entendió.

Y sonrió perversamente.


	2. La Sustituta

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios... son mis primeros drabbles... no muy buenos (a mi entender), pero espero mejorar con el tiempo._

La sustituta  


La miró divertido. ¿Quién se lo iba a esperar de Narcisa?

Ella seguía ahí, desafiante, mirándole con desdén. Era hermana de Bella y se notaba en sus gestos. Era una auténtica Black, alma oscura como su apellido.

Su pelo largo y lacio, rubio, su rostro pálido… realmente era la sustituta perfecta de Malfoy.

Incluso Voldemort tenía la certeza de que sería mejor que él.

- Damas y caballeros, vuestra nueva compañera- anunció.

Los mortífagos retrocedieron, excepto Bella, causante de que ella hubiese capado y matado a su _queridísimo_ marido.

Narcisa los sonrió a todos y posó su mirada sobre Snape.


	3. Dolor

Dolor

Durante tres semanas tuvo fiebre. Rodolphus aún sentía en sus carnes el dolor de haber fallado a su señor, pero… ¿Pero era Luna Lovegood tan fuerte como demostró?

Estaba solo, solo en el mundo, incluso su esposa le había dejado de lado. Incluso sus amigos renegaban de él. Lucius estaba muerto, lo entendía ¿pero, su hermano?

¿Aquello era la soledad?

Abrió los ojos, cuando otra convulsión le vino. De nuevo, vomitó sangre y se preguntó si sería la primera persona a la que un _cruciatus_ le dejaba tantas heridas físicas.

Alzó una ceja divertido. Se rió.

¡Por Merlín!

Estaba loco…


	4. Objeto

_Sobre el anterior drabble, bueno, jajaja, experimento, nada más… simplemente reflejar el miedo de ser el próximo objetivo de la "viuda negra". Quizá debería cambiar el título y reformar el drabble… o simplemente lo reescriba como un nuevo. Ya pensaré…_

_Bueno, nada más que decir…_

**Objeto**

Dolor, traición… ira y cólera. Había sido utilizado.

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero es imposible que ocurra algo más.

Apretó los puños:

- ¡A mi me da que ya ha ocurrido!

El moreno se aproximó más y le confesó, mientras sonreía:

- Tú estás tan desesperado, que era lógico que aceptaras. Era un experimento… ¡nada más!

El joven utilizado fue a buscar su varita, pero Sirius Black ya había desaparecido.

- Te mataré- susurró con todo el odio y el resentimiento que pudo.

Al día siguiente, Severus Snape ingresaba en los mortífagos con una promesa de muerte.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Sé que esto no puede tener mucha base. Sé también que es algo muy improbable. Pero… ¿Qué voy a decir si la pareja Sirius/Severus me atraía desde hace tiempo? Tenía la firme idea de que Snape odia a James porque le "arrebató" a Sirius… _


	5. Planes de futuro

_Al final, cambio radical al drabble. Simplemente, quería imaginarme a las hermanas Black de pequeñas, con sus planes de futuro._

**Planes de futuro**

Las dos hermanas se rieron mientras la mediana de ellas las miró por encima del hombro:

- ¿Planeando vuestra ridícula vida matrimonial?- preguntó.

Tanto a Bellatrix como a Narcissa les dio igual. Andrómeda era rara, nunca comprendería que una chica necesitaba planear perfectamente cada aspecto de su vida.

- Yo me casaré con Lucius Malfoy- declaró Narcissa, alegre.

Bellatrix sonrió con picardía:

- Malfoy te vendrá bien- declaró. Andrómeda volvió a bufar, aburrida.

- Vale, muy bien, cuando Lucius muera por culpa de una poción en mal estado, no te invitaré ni al velatorio ni al funeral- le espetó Narcissa.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Espero que os haya gustado, besos._


	6. Otra vez

**(·)---&---(·) Otra vez (·)---&---(·)**

Otra vez la cama vacía. Otra vez las sábanas frías, sobre el extenso colchón. Y ella, frágil muñequita, se intentaba abrigar con una manta. Otra vez la luna iluminaba la amplia habitación, vacía, sin su presencia.

La solitaria mansión no volvería a ser testigo de su elegante saber estar, ya no presenciaría aquellos ataques de pasión que la mareaban y la asustaban, pero que después deleitaba, mientras él la abrazaba, se introducía en ella con urgencia, besaba su cuello con exigencia y delicadeza.

Ella ya no perdería el control, gritaría hasta expulsar el aire de sus pulmones, no estaría preocupada por si los criados la hubieran escuchado. No, ella no haría ya más esas cosas, porque Lucius no volvería de Azkaban.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_No veo al matrimonio Malfoy muy apasionado, pero estaba en harrymedia viendo dibujos cuando apareció uno de Narcissa toda cabreada porque, otra vez, Lucius no estaba. Y me dio que pensar ¿y si Lucius estuviera preso? ¿cómo estaría Narcissa?_

_Y aquí está el resultado. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Besos._


	7. Idiota

(·)--&--(·) Idiota (·)--&--(·)

**(·)--&--(·) Idiota (·)--&--(·)**

Era así cómo se sentía. Traicionada y rematadamente idiota.

Durante meses, la culpabilidad había recorrido cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, mientras compartía su lecho con alguien que no era su marido.

Vale, que Lucius no era la fidelidad en persona, y eso lo sabía desde antes de casarse, pero no evitaba que se sintiera mal. Lo peor había sido su amante quien la había engañado, y mentido. Solo para entrar en su casa, solo para entrar en su habitación, y así, las noches que no estaba con ella, las pasaba con él.

Encima, después de enterarse, a saber con qué cara bajaba ella a cenar con su cuñado y su hermana. Seguramente, Lucius estaría riéndose a carcajada limpia sabedor del descubrimiento de su esposa, compartiendo su caro vino con sus distinguidos invitados.

Tomó aire, y tal como haría una Black, una Malfoy, bajó las escalinatas, intentando sonreír, mientras pensaba, que más idiota era su hermana, que encima, creía ciegamente que Rodolphus solo le era fiel a ella.

Tan solo le bastó recordar las caricias y los besos que este le daba, para sentirse menos idiota, y olvidar a Lucius por momentos.

Aquello era una guerra entre hermanas, por un hombre que no le pertenecía a ninguna.

**(·)--&--(·)**

_Bueno, esta no era la idea inicial, pero se me fue de las manos, y al final, creo que ha quedado una cosa extraña (muy extraña)._

_Espero, que de todos modos, se entienda._

_Besos._


	8. La Inocencia Perdida

(·)---&---(·) La Inocencia Perdida (·)---&---(·)

**(·)---&---(·) La Inocencia Perdida (·)---&---(·)**

Los Black son superiores. Son sangre limpia. Los Black merecen reinar sobre los impuros. Acabar con los sucios muggles. Los Black defienden los buenos modales, la elegancia, la élite. Los Black son la realeza del mundo mágico.

No hay injusticias en el mundo de los Black. Solo hay castigo para los indignos. Y en esa categoría entran los sangre sucia, los muggles, las criaturas inmundas que no sirven a los magos merecedores, los traidores a la sangre, su primo Sirius Black, su secreto novio en Hogwarts.

Andrómeda lloraba desconsolada en la oscuridad de su habitación mientras hacía sus maletas. Si ser de los Black era ser todo lo anterior, ella prefería renegar a esa familia tan hipócrita. Si ellos fueran tan puros y tan buenos, su hermana mayor no se estaría casando con el hombre que la había forzado.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_Me salió más tétrico de lo que pensaba, pero igualmente, espero que os haya gustado._

_Bs._


	9. Consecuencias

_Hacía tiempo que no escribía una viñeta y me apeteció. En fin, _

**(·)---&---(·) Consecuencias (·)---&---(·)**

No lo pudo soportar más.

Entonces, todo lo que tenía en el estómago, salió sin que lo pudiera evitar y se esparció por el sucio suelo. La mayoría lo ignoró, pero unas frías manos lo obligaron a seguir mirando. Y sus ojos, impedidos por la magia, tuvieron que seguir viendo.

Y escuchando. Lo peor eran los gritos, que se clavaban dentro de uno, acuchillándolo en el alma. Haciendo de banda sonora al macabro espectáculo que ante sus ojos se iba produciendo.

El charco de sangre que las gotas formaban a los pies de la joven capturada y torturada, llegaba casi hasta sus pies. Pronto, la chica desfallecería, pero hasta entonces, tendría que continuar la macabra función. Tendría que ver los ojos de su víctima, su piel desapareciendo poco a poco…

- ¿Ves, querido? Aquí nos protegemos unos a otros, aquí eliminamos la chusma del mundo que nos molesta- declaró

Y Draco lamentó haberse burlado de Hannan Abbot semanas atrás.

**(·)---&---(·)**


	10. Él es mío

**(·)---&---(·) Él es mío (·)---&---(·)**

Le miré con furia mientras la pelirroja sonreía, desafiante. Qué ganas tenía de hacerle tragarse esa actitud petulante. Pero no había remedio, por fin ella había reclamado lo que era mío.

¡Sí, porque James Potter era mío!

Y ahora, esa, había decidido que no quería haber estado más sola y se había ido a buscar a quien hacía años se moría por sus huesos. Vale, muy bien, pues yo iba a cambiar eso. Estoy dispuesto incluso de hablar con Snape para que arreglen las cosas entre ellos.

Por que sin ella de por medio, James seguiría centrando toda su atención en mí, continuaríamos con nuestras juergas, los dos juntos. El uno para el otro.

¡Qué! Estoy celoso ¿pasa algo?

- Ni lo intentes, Sirius, soy de James, de ninguno más- contestó ella antes de irse. La miré con burla y tuve ganas de reírme de ella delante de todo el colegio. Solo que fuera la novia de mi mejor amigo lo evitó.

Encima de ladrona y petulante, creída. Si ella no era más que un ratón de biblioteca amiga de los bichos raros y desteñida pelirroja… ¿verdad?

**(·)---&---(·)**

_¿Verdad que Sirius y James son una pareja perfecta? Je, je, je... Ya sé que no pega mucho con el resto de viñetas, pero si lo hubiera hecho así, contradecería los hechos en el libro, porque Lily acabaría un poco mal (y seguramente Severus se hubiera tragado su orgullo y hubiera ido a rescatarla, con lo cual Sirius y él tendrían un duelo y James acabaría autodestruyéndose porque vería cómo su novia y su mejor amigo son incompatibles y entonces, Harry nunca hubiera existido. Y Voldemort hubiera vencido. Eso, o los libros serían sobre Neville Longbotton_)


	11. Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

**(·)---&---(·) Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad (·)---&---(·)**

Borracho. Borracho como una completa cuba. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera sabía por qué coño estaba haciendo eso… bueno, sí, sabía cual _coño_ era la causa de todo aquello. Sí, y ese _coño_ era su prima. ¡Maldita perra!

Apenas mantuvo el equilibrio mientras conjuraba el hechizo y comenzaba a pintar obscenidades sobre la pared, cagándose en su prima, exhibiendo todas las guarradas que le gustaría hacerle mientras se reía en su jeta.

Simplemente murmuró un "oh, oh" cuando una figura estilizada apareció en el jardín. El estúpido de su marido. Nunca sabría con qué zorra se había casado…

- Tú.- Sirius le señaló burlonamente, mientras sus pies buscaban un apoyo estable en el suelo, que ¡joder! parecía moverse cual barco se tratara. El hombre tan solo enarcó una ceja y enunció una verdad a boces:

- Estás borracho, Black.

Sirius se rió, mientras escupía algunas babas. Lo que tiene ir bebido de más.

- ¿Y? Los borrachos siempre decimos la verdad… ¡vela aquí escrita con magia!- alzó su voz en un chillido que se distorsionó en un aullido bastante patético.

Rodolphus suspiró profundamente

- Si esas tenemos…- observó con desprecio la torpe caligrafía del gryffindor borracho, que recién acababa de terminar la escuela, aunque no lo pareciera y terminó por sonreír triunfalmente.- Pero al fin y al cabo, yo soy el que se tira a Bella ¿no?

- ¡Ja! ¿Y? Nunca fuiste el primero, ni nunca lo serás. El honor lo tiene un traidor a la sangre, que encima es Gryffindor ¡chúpate esa, Lestrange!

**(·)---&---(·)**

_No sé muy bien qué pasó después de esto con Sirius, supongo que Lestrange le lanzó alguna maldición imperdonable y luego se iría a acostarse con su mujer, para reafirmar su derecho, xD._

_En fin, sé que es un poco rara esta viñeta. Simplemente estuve releyendo algunas que hizo Joanne Distte (es vuestro deber leer algo de ella ¡es un genio cuando de mortífagos anda el asunto) y se me vino esto a la cabeza. No muy original, pero mira, xD, acabo de llegar a casa y no estoy en uno de mis mejores puntos._

_¡Besos y saludos!_


End file.
